This invention is related to metrological methods and systems, and more particularly, to methods and systems for focal length stabilization of metrological systems using active temperature control.
Automated metrology systems are used for the optical inspection of an object. Such inspections are performed in order to obtain precise dimensional and other measurements of the object. The object is placed on a stage (with precision movements for X-Y measurements) and the image of the object undergoes computerized image analysis. The Z-axis is also measurable using the auto-focus routine of the software resulting in height measurements of the object. A precise three-dimensional reproduction of the object is obtained using the measurements. The optical assemblies used in such systems are composed of a main imaging path, a calibration system and a surface illumination system for illumination of the object to be inspected.
The main imaging system of an optical system used for metrology, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,306, is comprised of a front lens, and either a fixed or zoom system behind, with a camera in the focal plane of the system. The system is designed to have collimated space between the front lens and the zoom or fixed lens portion of the imaging system. Z-axis measurements are taken with auto-focus, a computerized image analysis, to find the best focus of the system. Because of the collimated space behind the front lens, the front focus of the system is ultimately the front focus of the front lens. Any environmental changes to the front lens that may cause the physical front focus to change will add error to the Z-axis measurement of the object.
The calibration system, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,774, allows a user to perform calibration and return to a previously saved magnification. This is done by saving a reticle image at a selected magnification, calling up that image when that magnification is desired again, and waiting for the zoom lens to adjust until the present reticle image matches the saved reticle image.
The surface illumination system uses a variety of techniques to illuminate the object to be measured in order to enhance the precision of the measurements. One technique uses an LED ring surface illuminator, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,417, that allows for contours, ledges, edges, and other generalized surface height variations to be imaged. In such a system, the light source may surround the front lens of the main imaging system, creating a large amount of heat adjacent to the lens. When heated, the properties of the glass change, thus causing a change in front focal length directly affecting the front working distance/front focus (Z-axis measurement/height) of the system. The problem this creates is inaccurate Z-axis position measurements of the object to be measured. The Z-axis position measurement of the object will change once the light source is turned on, and will continue to change over time, as the light source heats up, until the light source reaches its maximum operating temperature. Any time the light is turned off and the temperature of the optics is allowed to change, the Z-axis position measurement of the object will also change. The fluctuation of lens focal length with temperature also results in repeatability errors as confirmed by repeated measurements of the same object over a period of time. Typically, Z-axis position measurements may fluctuate by 10–20 microns due to a temperature change, depending on the optical system and the amount of heat generated by the light source. An advantage of embodiments is the reduction of Z-axis position measurement variations in an object measured by a metrology system by reducing the temperature fluctuation in a heat-sensitive lens.
Embodiments stabilize the lens temperature of an optical system having a heat-sensitive lens in proximity to a heat generating device such as a light source. Embodiments also insulate the lens from environmental temperature variations that can affect Z-axis position measurements. Embodiments can be used in any application in which a stable lens temperature can optimize system performance. Embodiments provide an advantage in that they enable accurate Z-axis position measurements of objects and ensure that such measurements do not vary over time. Maintaining the lens at a constant temperature can also protect the lens from damage such as de-cementing which is caused by sudden and frequent lens temperature variations.
An optical system with focal length stabilization in accordance with embodiments includes a housing supporting a heat-sensitive lens within the housing, a light source secured to the housing, a heating element connected to the housing to heat the lens, at least one temperature sensor connected to the housing, and a controller in electrical communication with the at least one temperature sensor and the heating element such that the controller monitors a temperature of the lens and adjusts a current in the heating element to maintain the temperature of the lens within a pre-selected range.
A method for stabilizing focal length in a heat-sensitive lens supported in a housing having a light source secured thereto in accordance with embodiments includes the steps of monitoring a lens temperature using at least one temperature sensor connected to the housing, and maintaining the lens temperature within a pre-selected range by controlling a heating element attached to the housing